


53. Mirror

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [12]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Grinding, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Shower Sex, Showers, Wordcount: Over 1.000, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "Y'know," he said carefully, treading the waters with his train of thought, "those two guys over there are pretty hot."





	53. Mirror

Tyler loved standing showers. True, soaker tubs were best for soothing aching muscles after an intense performance, but with the shower stall you got to shut a little door and gain some kind of privacy while you felt yourself being cleansed by a gentle rainfall. The sensation was akin to euphoria.

And privacy didn't always have to mean being by yourself. Like right now as he and Josh were lathering each other with some body wash that would leave them smelling like a summertime berry farm afterwards, every move slow and gentle and sweet. The steady spray made their dark hair stick to their foreheads and cut trails through the bubbles on their skin, and occasionally bounce off them to hit the mirror on the back of the door where twin reflections bathed in shared bliss.

Tyler located Josh's shampoo- no special smell, just something for constantly-dyed hair- and kissed his forehead with a "Turn 'round." The drummer obeyed wordlessly so he faced the mirror, and Tyler slowly began working a lather into his scalp. The resulting satisfied moan was sweet _and_ sexy.

He kept his gaze on their reflections, watching so shampoo didn't run into Josh's face and to silently admire his boyfriend's body. The perfect mix of ink and muscle. God, he was so lucky.

The spray continued to occasionally hit the mirror, and Josh raised an arm, smiling cutely as the water trail running down it made its way to the glass and trickled in lines thin as cracks. "Having fun?" Tyler teased and swept a section of suds away from Josh's forehead. 

Ugh, that smile that could melt your heart and make you sit up and beg all at once. "Y'never thought you had a mirror twin?"

"Oh, I'm sure a lot of kids have," Tyler said casually and smoothed soapy hands up and down muscled arms.

"Not a kid." Josh's smile flipped into a cute pout, which wouldn't have helped his case if the pair weren't just playing.

Tyler laughed, wrapped his arms around Josh so hands could link over the drummer's heart, and nuzzled their wet faces together. The heat in their cheeks from the contact reflected in the glass and it was beautiful. "'Course not. You're a big strong man with a young heart that everyone loves, especially me."

"Goodie." Josh shut his eyes and relaxed in the embrace, and Tyler let his hands carefully roam around his man's skin, slick and warm, just because he could. Every so often Josh made light noises of pleasure and those were sweet to hear, too.

The mirror sometimes fogged over from steam, but the spray washed it clear again, and Tyler saw his knowing grin stare back at him. Oh yeah, they were _that_ hot. He kissed the back of Josh's neck and laid a palm just a bit below his stomach, not touching anywhere vital yet. That little idea-wheel in his head was turning...

"Y'know," he said carefully, treading the waters- heh- with his train of thought, "those two guys over there are pretty hot."

A moment of pause before Josh grinned, the goofy but loving smile. "Really?"

Thank goodness, he was still playing along. "Uh huh." Tyler's gaze never left the reflection as his hand inched lower, fingertips brushing intimate hair, and Josh never made a move that he wanted it to stop. "'Specially the guy with the big arm tattoo, really sexy. The things I'd do to him," his finishing whisper dripped with suggestion and his tongue tip graced the line of Josh's neck, so many tastes mingling.

"Nnf-" Both Josh and his mirror duplicate pushed their hips slightly outwards, silent permission for both Tylers to wrap their fingers around. No stroking happened yet, just the familiar feeling of slick heat pleasurably trapped in his palm. "Ooh..." Josh rolled his head to the side to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "Can...could..."

"Easy there, babe. What do you want?" He pressed a kiss to Josh's shoulder like soothing a mark and kept his free hand on the chest to feel the fluttering heart.

The drummer gave a few more deep and rattling breaths before licking his lips and asking, "Do...do y'think his boyfriend would mind if I said hi?"

Huh. Tyler blinked as much from the stream trickling over his face as from mild confusion. But then again his lover was full of surprises. "Nah, he seems pretty chill," he said carefully and dared not to move a muscle, not even for his eyes to shift about, to see where Josh was going with this.

With his cock still in the gentle grip, Josh slowly moved to stand upright, warm neck and shoulder crook moving away from Tyler's lips, and stretched out his arms for palms to lay flat against the reflection. His head turned partway for Tyler to still be in his line of vision, then he leaned forward for cheek to press on the wet glass.

_Ohhhh_ god. That really looked like there were twin Joshes, and Tyler felt a soft hitch in his throat at the tumbling mental images of two of his favorite boy to play with and play with him, sighs of a matching timbre and four hands caressing him to make him sing in a low B note.

Then the hitch turned to a thud in his chest like a heart attack when the twin Joshes slithered their tongues out their mouths and didn't break eye contact with their Tylers when the tips bumped and played with each other.

"Oh, babe..." It was so dirty and raw and blatant and impossible to resist. Tyler gently collapsed against his man so both real and reflected bodies were pressed close and he finally began stroking up and down to feel that familiar pulsating heat under his touch. For his part, Josh moaned like the rumble of a coming thunderstorm and grinded back and forth from the mirror to Tyler's hips.

"Mmm...look at us, Ty," came the sweet begging, and despite the intense waves of pleasure Tyler snapped his eyes open to watch the pressed mass of bodies, his red-faced with delight and Josh smiling wickedly as he continued to grind and tongue-tease. For someone who could have long bouts of lacking confidence over how he looked, he was sure having fun now. You couldn't fake that kind of reaction.

Tyler nipped just below his boyfriend's ear and made a quick and deep squeeze to already feel some pre dripping on his fingers. He knew he wasn't stopping until his Joshes had messed up the glass and were quivering reflections of ecstasy.


End file.
